16 Października 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Jerzy Tomziński. Papież w klasztorze; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Vipo i przyjaciele - Szkocja - spódnica dla Nessi, odc. 13 (SCOTLAND Nessy's Kilt); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci 09:30 Owocowe ludki - Akcja ratunkowa, odc. 36 (Operation rescue, ep. 36); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4038 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4253); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4039 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4254); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:50 SERVI DEI - Jan Tyranowski; film dokumentalny 11:15 Moje świadectwo - wywiad z Metropolitą Krakowskim ks. kard. Stanisławem Dziwiszem 11:30 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1142; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1531 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1693; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Prawdziwa wyprawa do Amazonii - odc. 3 (Serious Amazon); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:14 Pomysł na mieszkanie - Morski salon (Design Challenge); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 15:40 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Mazurskie dzyndzołki 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4040 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4255); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4041 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4256); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Świadectwo - światowa premiera w Watykanie 17:30 Klan - odc. 1536 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1694; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1147; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 6 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Pożar, odc. 7 (Refried donuts); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Zagubieni, seria 4 - odc. 12 (Lost IV, ep. 12, There's No Place Like Home part 1) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:10 Zagubieni, seria 4 - odc. 13 (Lost IV, ep. 13, There's No Place Like Home part 2) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:55 Świadectwo - światowa premiera w Watykanie 22:10 Spotkałem Papieża 34'; film dokumentalny 23:05 Tajemnice prawdy - Masz tylko mnie (You Belong to Me) 84'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 00:40 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 01:10 Perfumy (Perfume) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 02:50 Notacje - Eugeniusz Mróz. Mój kolega Lolek Wojtyła; cykl dokumentalny 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 58 Drugie zaręczyny; telenowela TVP 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 59 Nagłe wyjazdy; telenowela TVP 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc 12/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World) kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 42/52 Woda, wszędzie woda (Gordon The Garden Gnom ep. Water, Water Everywhere); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 289; serial TVP 11:05 Jan Paweł II. Nigdy nie zapomnę... 11:10 Święta wojna - (263) Propaganda sukcesu 11:40 Rezerwat namiętności - odc. 6/25 Bolesny wybór (25 degrs sud); serial kraj prod.Francja (1999) 12:40 Koło fortuny - odc. 76; teleturniej 13:10 Żołnierze Papieża (Soldiers of the Pope) - txt str.777 56'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2006) 14:10 Jan Paweł II. Nigdy nie zapomnę... 14:15 Everwood - odc. 12/45 (Everwood s. 1, ep. 111); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:05 Jan Paweł II. Nigdy nie zapomnę... 15:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda na piątek - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Babylon Tour - program Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:55 Jan Paweł II. Nigdy nie zapomnę... 17:05 Lolek - txt str.777 45'; film dokumentalny 17:55 Jan Paweł II. Nigdy nie zapomnę... 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/LVIII - txt str.777; teleturniej 19:55 Jan Paweł II. Nigdy nie zapomnę... 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc 155 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Jan Paweł II. Nigdy nie zapomnę... 20:40 Karol - papież, który pozostał człowiekiem - odc. 3/3 (Karol, un Papa rimosto uomo) - txt str.777 46'; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 21:40 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 7 - txt str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP 22:30 Jan Paweł II. Nigdy nie zapomnę... 22:40 "Nie lękajmy się" koncert - spotkanie modlitewne z okazji 30 - lecia wyboru Kardynała Karola Wojtyły na Stolicę Piotrową 30' 23:20 Warto rozmawiać 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Czy świat oszalał? - Zamach na Bali 90'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 02:20 Wiedźmin - odc. 12/13 Falwick; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 03:05 Europa da się lubić - Luz Blues 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; ; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:22 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:19 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:53 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:46 Biznes; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:00 Magnificat; koncert; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Rozmowa z Abp. Stanisławem Dziwiszem; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Koronacja (The Coronation); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (1979); reż.:Jarmo Jääskeläinen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:38 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 00:54 Bliski znajomy; STEREO 01:15 Posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej ds. nacisków na organa państwa; STEREO 04:15 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:43 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; ; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Pogoda 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:22 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Rozkminka, Bezradność 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:19 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:53 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Panorama; Panorama sport 17:00 Na miedzy 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:46 Biznes; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 19:00 Magnificat; koncert; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Rozmowa z Abp. Stanisławem Dziwiszem; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Koronacja (The Coronation); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (1979); reż.:Jarmo Jääskeläinen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:38 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 00:54 Bliski znajomy; STEREO 01:15 Posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej ds. nacisków na organa państwa; STEREO 04:15 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:43 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; ; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Menu kulturalne 07:50 Listy do PRL-u 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:22 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika - rozmowa z gościem, przegląd prasy 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:19 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:53 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Barwy nauki, Przełamywanie barier 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:46 Biznes; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Serwis sportowy 18:30 Listy do PRL-u 18:35 E-lementarz 18:50 Pomerania Ethnica 19:00 Magnificat; koncert; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Rozmowa z Abp. Stanisławem Dziwiszem; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Moje M 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Koronacja (The Coronation); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (1979); reż.:Jarmo Jääskeläinen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:38 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 00:54 Bliski znajomy; STEREO 01:15 Posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej ds. nacisków na organa państwa; STEREO 04:15 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:43 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 34, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Poranek z Polsat News - magazyn informacyjny 9:00 Miodowe lata - Miłość jest ślepa - odc. 93, Polska 1998-2001 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Dieta cud - odc. 190, Polska 2004 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 83, USA 1999 11:30 Na kocią łapę - odc. 12, Polska 2008 12:00 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI - odc. 12, Kanada, USA 2002 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 769, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 84, USA 1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 204, serial komediowy, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - odc. 94, serial komediowy, Polska 1998-2001 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 770, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Na kocią łapę - odc. 13, Polska 2008 20:00 Tylko miłość - odc. 45, Polska 2008 21:00 Piotr Bałtroczyk na żywo - odc. 3, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 23:35 Dorota Gawryluk - konfrontacje - program publicystyczny 0:35 Miasteczko Point Pleasant - odc. 3, USA 2005 1:35 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1021, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Proste życie - odc. 48, reality show, USA 2003 11:30 Proste życie - odc. 49, reality show, USA 2003 12:05 Brzydula - odc. 8, Polska 2008 12:35 Superniania - reality show, Polska 2008 13:35 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:15 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:45 Agenci NCIS - odc. 2, USA 2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Kiedy nastolatka przechodzi menopauzę? 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 9, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1022, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Jak w niebie - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 23:30 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 7, Polska 2008 0:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 0:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:15 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 2:15 Telesklep - magazyn 2:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.00 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05.20 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 05.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.30 Melrose Place (30) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (56) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Mała czarna - talk show 11.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (57) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.00 Melrose Place (31) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (58) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (59) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Wschodzące słońce - thriller, USA 1993 22.45 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 23.45 Geneza (7) - serial sensacyjny, Hiszpania 00.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Domowa fabryka czekolady; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (41); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Mini Szansa - De Mono; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 E - lementarz ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Cisza; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Zaproszenie - Wielka Polska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1143; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1525; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 106; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Zwycięzcy nie umierają - opowieść o Księdzu Jerzym 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Rafał Wieczyński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Sztuka dokumentu - Maria Zmarz - Koczanowicz 24'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Bartosz Paduch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Domowa fabryka czekolady; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Świadectwo - światowa premiera w Watykanie; STEREO 17:45 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1143; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Lotnicza przygoda; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1525; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Scena współczesna - Kim pani jest? 48'; reż.:Bogdan Tosza; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Mirosława Dubrawska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Świadectwo - światowa premiera w Watykanie; STEREO 22:25 Lolek 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej, Marcin Sepiak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1143; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Lotnicza przygoda; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1525; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Scena współczesna - Kim pani jest? 48'; reż.:Bogdan Tosza; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Mirosława Dubrawska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Lolek 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej, Marcin Sepiak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Generał już tu nie mieszka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje 09:15 Szukając jednookiego Jezusa (Searching for the wrong-eyed Jezus) 87'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Andrew Douglas; wyk.:Harry Crews, David Johansen, Jim White, Cat Power; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Requiem d - moll Lacrimosa W.A.Mozarta 4'; film animowany; reż.:Kazimierz Urbański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Weseli biedacy 63'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1937); reż.:Leon Jeannot; wyk.:Szymon Dżigan, Izrael Szumacher, Jenna Lovic, Menasze Oppenheim, Chana Lewin, Maks Bożyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Legenda Herberta von Karajana - Piotr Czajkowski - VI Symfonia h - moll op. 74 "Patetyczna" (Symphony No. 6 in B minor op. 74 "Pathetique"); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1974); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Miniatury muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio R - Jak powstawała Simfonia Iuventus cz. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Polski film dokumentalny - Mistrz 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:M. Michalik, D. Kuciewicz, K. Bochenek, K. Bochenek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 "Dwie skały" - piosenki Jacka Kaczmarskiego; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Austeria 101'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Jerzy Kawalerowicz; wyk.:Franciszek Pieczka, Wojciech Pszoniak, Jan Szurmiej, Ewa Domańska, Wojciech Standełło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 "Album Tatrzańskie" Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Strefa sztuki - Zakorzenienie - Stanisław Baj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Strefa sztuki - Dziesięć razy Dubuffet; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Miniatury muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 18:35 Rozmowy istotne - Georg Weigl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Ludzie filmu - Film jest bajką 36'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Stanisław Janicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Niektóre piosenki z Kabaretu Starszych Panów; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kino jest sztuką - Panna Julia (Miss Julie) 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Mike Figgis; wyk.:Saffron Burrows, Peter Mullan, Maria Doyle Kennedy, Tam Dean Burn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Czesław story 38'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ksawery Szczepanik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Tryptyk rzymski 43'; film TVP; reż.:Halina Bisztyga; wyk.:Danuta Michałowska, Jan Peszek, Anna Szałapak, Maciej Kozłowski, Radosław Krzyżowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Strefa - Studio Alternatywne - Psychoterapia; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino nocą - Zabijaka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Telekino nocą - Zabijaka 27'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk.:Tadeucz Łomnicki, Andrzej Antkowiak, Aleksandra Zawieruszanka, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Kino nocne - Tańczący jastrząb 93'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Grzegorz Królikiewicz, Kazimierz Korytkowski; wyk.:Franciszek Trzeciak, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Beata Tumkiewicz, Czesław Przybyła, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Józef Fryźlewicz, Irena Orska, Stanisław Jaśkiewicz, Jerzy Zelnik, Edmund Fetting; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 03:20 Rozmowy istotne - Georg Weigl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Czytelnia odc. 72; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Barbara Wachowicz 2; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Dzieje Polaków - Zepchnięci w Las; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Elegia na śmierć Roja; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Zalewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Historia i dokument - Uciekinier; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marek Tomasz Pawłowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Dzieje Polaków - Dzieje kultury - Blaski i cienie; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Historia i dokument - Buty do nieba; film dokumentalny; reż.:Monika Górska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Zakręty dziejów - Kołyma - białe krematorium; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Miałem żyć; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Historia i dokument - Habemus Papam; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Pierwsza wizyta Jana Pawła II w Polsce; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Pielgrzym; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Kulisy III RP - Fenomen AWS; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Miejsce urodzenia: Wadowice; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Historia i dokument - Pasja według księdza Jerzego; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Historia i dokument - Zwykły, święty człowiek; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Myśląc Ojczyzna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Myśląc Ojczyzna; dokument fabularyzowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Człowiek leśny; dokument fabularyzowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Historia i dokument - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 7 (Treasure of sacred art: Tuscan journeys); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Historia i dokument - Watykan - tego nie pokazywały kamery; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Przedwiośnie - odc. 4/6 - Staw i kapliczka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Kardynał Józef Glemp; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 7:05 TV Moto-sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7:30 Pełnosprawni - magazyn 8:00 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: słowacja - polska 9:50 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Pekin 2008 - dyscyplina sportowa, lekkoatletyka - 7. dzień 11:25 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: czechy - słowenia 13:10 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: portugalia - albania 14:55 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - 18. Rajd Dolnośląski Platinum - reportaż 15:25 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata w Brazylii - studio 15:30 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata w Brazylii - 1. mecz półfinałowy: rosja - brazylia 17:10 Jan Domarski - złota bramka - reportaż 17:25 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata w Brazylii - studio 17:30 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata w Brazylii - 2. mecz półfinałowy: hiszpania - włochy 19:10 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: grecja - szwajcaria 20:55 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - skróty 22:00 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 22:25 Za trzy - magazyn sportowy 22:55 Tottenham Hotspur TV - magazyn piłkarski 1:40 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 07:55 Pekin 2008 HD - Koszykówka mężczyzn: Hiszpania - USA (finał); STEREO 09:45 XXXIII Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni (uroczystość galowa) cz. 1; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 XXXIII Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni (uroczystość galowa) cz. 2; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Belgia - Hiszpania; STEREO 13:25 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Nie ma odpoczynku na szczytach - Film o profesorze Piotrze Sztompce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Pekin 2008 HD - Koszykówka kobiet:Australia-USA (finał); STEREO 15:20 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Między złem a złem - Film o profesorze Wiesławie W. Jędrzejczaku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Krótka histeria czasu 90'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Dominik Matwiejczyk; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Kamila Baar, Lucyna Piwowarska-Dmitrow, Małgorzata Foremniak, Krzysztof Zych, Marek Probosz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - Czechy ; STEREO 19:00 Magnificat; koncert; STEREO 20:00 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Pewien rodzaj wolności - Film o profesorze Jadwidze Staniszkis; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:20 Pekin 2008 HD - Lekkoatletyka; STEREO 22:10 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Między złem a złem - Film o profesorze Wiesławie W. Jędrzejczaku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:35 Przybyli ułani 57'; film TVP; reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Kinga Preis, Krystyna Feldman, Stefan Burczyk, Paweł Parczewski, Andrzej Zaborski, Joanna Kurowska, Artur Barciś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku